THE CHRONICLES OF THE MASKED ASHIKABI
by Kamen Rider Wizard
Summary: Back on track no longer going to be rewritten


Den-O: Well this is an updated version of chapter 1 I would like to thank Kamen Rider Chrome he deserves all the credit for this chapter.

(I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O or the anime/manga Sekirei)

CHAPTER 1: ORE FUTATABI SANJOU!!

Ryotaro Nogami sighed dejectedly as he walked home. Now at the age of twenty, he was hoping to enter Tokyo University. However he had failed the exam. He thought that going back to high school and finishing his final year would prepare him for the entrance exam but it was all for naught.

"What to do?" Ryotaro asked himself.

'_Ryotaro, why so glum?_' asked Urataros.

"I failed, Urataros," said Ryotaro.

'_Now, don't give up. Whatever happened to that young man who saved the world?_'

'_Oi, Ryotaro! Just keep on trying!_' another voice spoke in his head.

"Thank you, Momotaros," Ryotaro smiled.

'_Persevere, Ryotaro_,' spoke another voice.

"I will, Kintaros," replied Ryotaro.

'_Hey, let's go and see Onee-chan, OK?_' a childish voice asked.

Ryotaro grimaced at the thought of facing his sister and Yuuto Sakurai. Ryotaro didn't mean the younger incarnation. He meant the man who was now his sister's husband. He'd somehow returned, as mysteriously as he'd vanished. Once they were reunited, they got married as they were meant to be. Now, they were also expecting a child soon and Ryotaro knew who that child would be.

Suddenly, he heard a loud shout.

"Please, get out of the way!!!"

Ryotaro followed the source of the voice and looked up to see a girl falling. "EH!!!???"

"Please get out of the way!!!"

WHAM!

She fell right on top of him. It seemed Ryotaro's luck hadn't changed. He then found himself staring at her backside and he blushed.

"Ow…" the girl groaned as she crawled off him. "I must've jumped too high." She then turned to look at Ryotaro. "Thank you for saving me."

Ryotaro looked at the girl. She had dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail and wearing a white kimono top with a short pink skirt, white thigh high socks with black boots and red combat gloves. Her top looked like something a miko would wear and also her breasts were huge!

'_Wow, she's cute_,' said Urataros.

"You're…welcome," replied Ryotaro. After fighting the Imagin for over a year, Ryotaro could take the unusual events around him in stride.

She smiled. Suddenly, she shoved him backwards. "Watch out!" Her breasts landed on his face for a moment and bounced off him just as a bolt of lightning came crashing down on the spot they had been sitting on before.

"Nani!?" Ryotaro yelped.

"There's no use running!" Ryotaro heard and he looked up to see two women in matching S&M standing on a rooftop. One was dressed in red and the other was in purple, but judging by their identical looks they were obviously twins. "Fight with us."

"I don't want to fight you yet!" the girl Ryotaro just met said. "I need to find my Ashikabi first!"

"Even if you don't want to fight…we'll make you!!!" the twins jumped off the roof, hands crackling with energy.

"We have to run!" the girl said as she grabbed Ryotaro's arm but she met with resistance. "Huh?" She looked to the young man and saw that his hair was now in a ponytail with a yellow streak. "What are you doing?" He tugged his arm out of her grip.

K-Ryotaro popped his neck to the side and said, "We must face all challenges head on!" The lightning bolts missed him as the girl leapt back. "My strength will make you cry!"

"Oh, so the man wants to fight," one of the women said.

Her twin added, "Move out of the way."

Suddenly, Ryotaro changed again and now had a blue streak in his hair as his eyes turned blue with glasses over his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I cannot let a young woman be harmed. You both may be pretty, but I can't allow any harm to come to this girl," said U-Ryotaro. "Shall I string you along?"

"Listen! You have no idea what you're dealing with!" one of the leather-clad women spoke. That was when Ryotaro's look changed as the glasses vanished and a cap appeared on his head with a streak of purple hair falling at the side of his head.

"Hey, are you strong? I don't hear an answer!" R-Ryotaro spoke in his childish voice.

"Get out of our way!" the twins demanded.

Now Ryotaro's hair was spiked up with a red streak and he said, "I can't do that! It's been awhile since I've had a good fight! Now, let me tell you this; from the beginning to the end I am at my climax!"

He took out the Den-O belt and strapped it on. The three women looked at him curiously as he took out a rail pass and pressed the red button on the belt. The belt released a musical tune as he called, "Henshin!" before swiping the pass over the belt.

"**Sword Form!"**

Transparent shards enveloped his body, much to the women's surprise, before forming a black bodysuit with silver boots and white gauntlets. The torso was covered by black armor with a silver stripe running down the middle. His helmet was white with a silver mouthuard, large black eyes and a silver stripe running down the middle as well. After that additional armor appeared. The armor that attached to his back was black with yellow trimmings and the armor attaching to his chest was red, still with the silver stripe. He had broad shoulder armor attached to the shoulders. Finally, a red metal peach slid down his helmet and attached to his faceplate before it split with the tips extending.

"Ore…Futatabi Sanjou!" Den-O (Sword Form) announced as he was transformed.

The girl Ryotaro had saved exclaimed, "Sugoi!"

"What is this!?" one of the twins questioned. Her twin could only respond with silence.

"Alright, you bitches," Den-O began, "If it's a fight you want then I'll give you a fight. Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!" He charged at them and the two women sent bolts of lightning flying at him. They struck him in the chest, sending him flying. "Itai…Oi, that wasn't fair!"

"Hmph, he's weak," said one of the twins.

"Well, we better deal with him first before going after that unwinged one," said her sister.

"Kuso…" Den-O cursed as he rose to his feet.

'_Momotaros, are you alright?'_

"I'm fine, Ryotaro," Den-O answered. "But these bitches are going down!" He began to assemble his DenGasher and the blade extended. "Now, time for my hissatsu attack!"

'_So soon?'_ Ryotaro asked.

Den-O ignored Ryotaro as he swiped the Rider Pass over his belt buckle.

"**Full Charge!"** the belt announced.

"Hissatsu!" began Den-O as energy transferred from his belt into his sword. The blade glowed. "Ore no Hissatsu Waza! Part 2!" The blade detached from the DenGasher, connected only by red electricity, and Den-O swung at the twins who saw the blade coming. They leapt out of the way of the attack but Den-O continued to swing at them. "Take this!!!" The blade came crashing down but missed. "Hey, where did they go!?"

'_Forget about them, Momotaros. We need to check on the girl_,' said Ryotaro.

"OK." Den-O removed his belt and the armor vanished. Ryotaro regained control of his body and looked to the girl he'd rescue. He approached her and asked, "Are you-Urk!"

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" she said gratefully as she hugged the stuffing out of him. "You drove them away! You're truly my savior!"

"It was nothing," said Ryotaro.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm…Ryotaro Nogami."

"Oh, I'm Musubi!"

"Nice to meet you, Musubi-san."

"How did you do all that?" she asked. "How did you get that cool armor and that sword? How did you learn to fight?" Her tummy rumbled. "Oh…I'm hungry." She looked like she was close to passing out.

"Let me treat you to something to eat," said Ryotaro.

Ryotaro went to McDonalds and got some food for the girl. He took his order to go and now was sitting on a park bench with Musubi who was eating two burgers at once, alternating between the two she was holding in her hands.

"Oh, thank you so much! You're a lifesaver!" she said.

"You're welcome…" answered Ryotaro.

'_Oi, Ryotaro! Ask her about those two bitches!_' demanded Momotaros.

"Ano…who were those women and why were they after you?" Ryotaro asked.

"They are Sekirei and they were after me because, well…it's because I'm an unwinged Sekirei," she said.

"Sekirei? Unwinged?" Ryotaro blinked. She then gazed at him. "Huh?"

"I wish someone like you was my Ashikabi…"

"Ashi…kabi…?"

Musubi then remembered what she had wanted to ask about. "So, can you tell me where you got that armor?"

"It's…a long story," said Ryotaro.

'_That's putting it mildly, Ryotaro. How about I be the one to tell the young lady?_'

'_Oi, shove off you perverted turtle!_' Momotaros exclaimed.

"Well, well, well, look what we've found," a familiar voice spoke. Ryotaro gasped when he saw the S&M twins again.

"Oh, no!" Ryotaro cried.

"You may have surprised us before, but this time we won't give you a chance to do that trick again!" one of them said.

Ryotaro grabbed Musubi's hand. "Hurry, we have to run!" He dragged her along as they fled from the two women whose hands were crackling with electricity.

"There's nowhere to run!" the shouted after Ryotaro and Musubi.

As they ran, Ryotaro said to Musubi, "I'll hold them off while you run!"

"But, Ryotaro-san," she argued.

"Please!" He let her go. "Go! Go now!" He stood in the twin's path as Musubi ran. She looked back at the brave young man. "Leave her alone!"

"You're not her Ashikabi," said the twin in red. "Why are you protecting her?"

"I don't know anything about Sekirei or Ashikabi," said Ryotaro, "But I'm not letting you hurt her!" He took out his belt but he dropped it when the woman in purple shot a lightning bolt at his hand. "Itai!"

"Sorry, but no more tricks," they said. Ryotaro grimaced. He ignored his belt and ran away as the twins gave chase, thinking he would lead them to Musubi.

Ryotaro ran in front of an alley but someone grabbed him and pulled him in. He was shoved against the wall. He was about to yell when he felt a hand cover his mouth and a pair of breasts pressed against his chest. '_Musubi-san?_'

"Please, be quiet, Ryotaro-san," said Musubi. He gave a nod. Of course the twins had seen him getting pulled inside and went into the alley.

"Nowhere to run," the one in red said.

"Just give up, it's pointless," said the one in purple.

Musubi glared but her heart began to pound in her chest. "Hot…" She turned her eyes to Ryotaro and said, "It's you…" Her body was reacting to him. She removed her hand from his mouth. "You're the one. You're my Ashikabi-sama" Without warning, she kissed him.

'_EH!?!?!?!_' Ryotaro screamed mentally.

'_Yahoo!!!_ _Go, Ryotaro!_' Urataros cheered.

"I will fight by your side, now and forever..." said Musubi with a smile.

"No! She found her Ashikabi!!!" the twins cried.

Suddenly, pink light exploded from Musubi and formed a pair of wings. A crest also appeared, resembling a sparrow with a yin-yang symbol underneath. Ryotaro was amazed by the display. "Su…sugoi…"

"Thank you, Ryotaro-sama," said Musubi gratefully.

"Che, looks like you've found your Ashikabi," said the red twin, Hibiki, with her hand crackling with electricity.

"It won't change a thing though," said the purple twin, Hikari, her hand crackling with electricity too.

"Ryotaro-sama, let me protect you now," said Musubi.

Ryotaro was about to open his mouth when all of a sudden his Den-O Belt formed around his waist. "Huh?"

'_Ryotaro, let's fight! Together!_' said Momotaros.

Ryotaro reached into his pocket and pulled out the Climax Cellphone K-Taros. He looked between Hikari and Hibiki who had their attention focused on Musubi. "Boku-tachi ikuyo." He pressed 3-6-9-# on the phone.

"**Momo-Ura-Kin-Ryu!**" the phone spoke. He pressed a button on the side of the phone. "**Climax Form!**" He attached the phone to his belt.

Musubi, Hikari and Hibiki turned their attention towards Ryotaro who began to transform again. They then saw masks fly around him as his armor formed. His torso armor changed, with a circle on his chest and train tracks in the centre of the circle as well as his shoulders, arms and legs. A yellow mask with a horn in the centre attached to his left shoulder as a blue one with orange eyes and a pair of horns attached to his right shoulder. A purple mask that resembled a dragon's face attached to his chest and finally the peach shaped mask appeared on his faceplate before it became 'peeled'.

"Ore-tachi…Sanjou!" Den-O announced as he was transformed into Climax Form.

"Ashikabi-sama!" Musubi squealed. He looked so cool. "Sugoi!"

"Stop showing off!!!" shouted Hikari as she sent a bolt of lightning at Den-O who ducked out of the way. He then charged towards her and rammed his fist across her face.

"Take that, you S&M bitch!" Den-O shouted.

"Hikari!" Hibiki went to help her twin but Musubi got in her way.

"Your opponent is me," said Musubi.

"That suits me just fine," growled Hibiki.

Both Musubi and Hibiki charged at each other before exchanging attacks in quick succession. Hibiki sent a lance of electricity flying at Musubu but she dodged under it and used an uppercut that sent her flying.

Meanwhile, Den-O was dodging (dancing) around all of Hikari's attacks as she sent bolts of lightning at him, one after another, only for them to hit an empty space where he once stood.

"Stand still!" Hikari demanded.

"Sorry, Nee-san, but I can't do that!" Ryutaros said from the chest area.

"Oi, brat!" Den-O snapped, "Stop showing off!" Den-O then danced around the lightning bolts and then kicked her in the stomach. He kicked her another time which sent her staggering and then jumped up to slam both feet into her chest, which sent her reeling.

Musubi managed to drive Hibiki back toward Hikari who had been driven back by Den-O Climax Form.

"Heh I think it's time to end this with a climax," Den-O said as he pressed a button on the K-Taros phone and swiped the pass across it.

The K-Taros announced, "**Charge and Up!**"

The dragon-like mask on his chest and opened up like a mouth. Particles of light gathered in the mouth of it. The twins began to panic.

"Hikari?"

"Yes, Hibiki?"

"This does not look good!"

Finally, the mask fired a barrage of missiles which were headed straight towards Hibiki and Hikari.

"AHHHH!!!" Both of the S&M chicks screamed as they tried to dodge the missiles. They were sent flying by the huge explosions as the missiles detonated, sending the two girls sailing.

"Ja ne!" Den-O saluted as he watched the twins turn into specks in the sky.

Glomp!

"Oi!!!" Den-O shouted as Musubi suddenly hugged him.

"Ashikabi-sama, you were amazing!" she squealed. She had found an Ashikabi who could fight alongside her. This was going to be fun.

"Hey, get off me!" Den-O shouted. Suddenly, a tune started to play as a portal appeared. A white and red bullet train came racing out, much to Musubi's surprise. The train stopped and pulled up to Musubi and Den-O.

"What's that?" Musubi asked.

"DenLiner," said Den-O as a door opened.

"Hai, Welcome to the DenLiner," said a perky girl with a pink streak in her hair and wearing a skin tight white and black outfit like a stewardess, complete with a cap. The outfit was sleeveless but she wore gloves and watches around her arms.

"Get on," Den-O said. Musubi complied and get on quickly before he did the same.

The DenLiner soon pulled out and into another portal leaving the alley.

Once inside the DenLiner, Den-O disengaged his armor and the masks flew around the room before changing back into Momotaros, Ryutaros, Kintaros and Urataros who were back in their seats.

Momotaros was red from head to toe with red body armor that had black markings on it. On his waist was a belt with a metal peach on it. His shoulder pads had spikes on them and his face looked like that of an oni with silver teeth, black eyes, and long red horns on his head. He was lying back on one of the train seats.

Urataros was donned mostly in bright blue armor that looked more like carapace in some spots. On each of his shoulders was a single hexagonal gray plate. His face seemed close to what someone would expect to see on a turtle. His eyes were a bright orange which caught attention whenever someone would glance at his face.

Kintaros had a bulky body and was wearing a jacket with fuzzy lining. His head was covered halfway with a helmet of some kind that had a horn sticking out of the forehead and a visor acted as a pair of eyes. He also pair of legs that looked just as muscular with boots. He was colored mostly gold with the helmet being black.

Finally there was Ryutaros. He looked like he had a large purple trench coat on which had black designs on it. He was wearing white gloves, purple pants, and purple boots. The shoulders had fins running from them as well. His head was purple and very dragon-like. He had both fins and whiskers running along the sides with a pair of horns on top of his head. A long braid of purple hair ran from the back of his head while it looked almost like he had a pair of headphones.

Ryotaro let out a tired groan. That had been intense.

"Wow!!!" Musubi said as she saw the Imagin and the interior of the dining car. "Ryotaro-sama, this is amazing!"

"Yes," Ryotaro tiredly agreed as he dropped onto one of the seats, "it is. This is DenLiner, the train that travels through time."

"Ryotaro," Hana said as she sat down across from Ryotaro, her eyes on the girl the Rider had brought into the train. Hana was the girl who'd found Ryotaro with the pass a year ago and the one who'd made him become Den-O. Sometime after, she'd been reduced to the age of a little girl whom went by the name 'Kohana'. However, only recently, she had grown back into her adult form. She was actually Ryotaro's future niece and the future daughter of both his sister with Yuuto Sakurai. "Who is this girl?"

"My name is Musubi, Sekirei Number 88!" Musubi chirped cheerfully.

"Sekirei?" Hana questioned. "What's that?"

Ryotaro shrugged but then began to explain the weird day he had. Well, he was used to weird situations since becoming Den-O. Then it was the Owner, who walked into the dining car, who continued, "108 Sekirei, freed into the city to seek out their destined Ashikabi, and to fight until only one remains! A grand competition to determine who is the strongest! Survival of the Fittest!"

"That's right," Musubi nodded.

"Owner, how do you know?" Ryotaro asked, only to receive the Owner's mysterious smile.

"That…is a secret," Owner answered, "But let me tell you, Ryotaro-kun, that you have gotten yourself into something huge. Whether or not you survive in the end is up to you and your Sekirei, Musubi-kun!"

"Ryotaro-sama, don't worry! I will definitely become the strongest Sekirei!" said Musubi.

"She's got guts," Momotaros stated.

"And spirit, that is important too, Sempai," said Urataros.

"And I sense great strength in her," said Kintaros.

"Yay!!! Musubi-neechan, do you want to play a game? I don't hear an answer!" said Ryutaros.

"Ryotaro-sama, who are they?" Musubi asked curiously. She wasn't frightened by the Taros' strange appearance.

"They are my friends," Ryotaro introduced. "The red one is Momotaros, the blue one is Urataros, the yellow one is Kintaros and the purple one is Ryutaros."

"And together we are the Taros!" Momotaros announced as he, Urataros, Kintaros and Ryutaros posed in the middle of the aisle. Momotaros stood with his hand to his hips as Urataros stood at his right with his thinking pose and Kintaros stood at his left with his arms crossed. Ryutaros was knelt down in front of Momotaros, with his back facing the red Imagin. It was their pose when they once attempted to execute Climax Form. Musubi applauded.

"The man over there is Owner, this is Hana-san and the woman at the counter is Naomi-san," Ryotaro continued.

Musubi had another question, "Ryotaro-sama, how did you transform? Who are you really?"

"Musubi-san, that is a long story," said Ryotaro.

Ryotaro did his best to tell Musubi about the DenLiner, Den-O, and the Imagin. Musubi was just amazed to find out that her Ashikabi had in fact saved the world as well as the timeline. "Wow, Ryotaro-sama! You really are a savior!" She hugged him tight, her breasts pressing against his chest. Urataros whistled as Ryotaro blushed.

"Looks like you are finally learning from me, Ryotaro," said Urataros proudly.

"Now, we just need to get to the Milk Dipper," said Ryotaro. "I have to tell Nee-san the bad news."

"Don't worry, Ryotaro," encouraged Hana, "You'll be able to get in next time."

"I know," nodded Ryotaro. "Thank you, Hana-san."

"Is there anything to eat?" Musubi asked. "I'm hungry."

Meanwhile, at an apartment not too far away from the impromptu battle, a young man of about 21 years with green hair and green eyes was sitting at a computer doing a few things on it. He was unaware as an orb of light appeared and entered him. He did, however, noticed it when sand began to spill out of his clothes and pile up next to him.

"What is that?" said the boy with a bit of curiosity and fear. The pile of sand shaped into a figure which resembled an Oni with long horns.

"Boy, what is your greatest desire? Tell me and I shall grant it," said the sandy figure with its legs hanging over its head.

The screen froze on the sandy creature and the young man.

* * *

Hana, Ryotaro and the Taros gawked as they watched Musubi clean off another plate of fried rice. She had finished 6 plates in total and looked hungry for more. "May I have some more, please?"

"Of course!" said Naomi cheerfully.

"Where does all that food go?" Hana asked.

"Maybe her chest?" Momotaros quipped, earning a punch to his face. "Ow…"

"Don't be rude," chided Hana.

"Owner, can you please drop us off at the Milk Dipper?" Ryotaro requested.

"Certainly," nodded Owner.

"One more, please!" Musubi requested after finishing her plate.

* * *

"Damn it," grumbled Hibiki as she sat at the edge of a rooftop with her sister, Hikari, "Who was that Ashikabi anyway?"

"I don't know, but he's got a lot of fire power," said Hikari. "We better be careful. Right now we should go back to work or else we're fired."

"Right. We can't trust Seo to keep us fed."

* * *

The DenLiner dropped both Musubi and Ryotaro off in front of the Milk Dipper. "Come on," said Ryotaro. "I want to introduce you to Nee-san and Sakurai-san." Ryotaro pushed the door open and entered, followed by Musubi. At the counter was his sister, Airi and his brother-in-law Sakurai. "Nee-san, Sakurai-san, tadaima," he greeted.

"Oh, Ryo-chan!" Hana greeted. She was pregnant and it was showing. "Welcome back! Did you get into Tokyo U?"

"No," Ryotaro shook his head. "I…failed."

"Oh…" Airi frowned. "Well, don't give up, OK?" she encouraged.

"I won't," said Ryotaro.

"Remember, Ryotaro," Sakurai reminded, "Never lose hope. It's only through hope that we can create the future."

Ryotaro smiled.

"Ara, who's this?" asked Airi, noticing Musubi with her little brother.

"Oh, this is Musubi-san. She's a friend from out of town," said Ryotaro. He wasn't lying. She was really from out of town.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you, Musubi-san," bowed Airi.

"It's nice to meet you to, sister of my Ashikabi!" said Musubi cheerfully.

"Ashikabi?" Airi blinked.

"It's just a nickname she has for me!" Ryotaro covered.

"Well, she's a cute one," said Sakurai. "Ryotaro, are you sure she's just a friend? Maybe she's your girlfriend…?"

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Ozaki peeked inside. "Did I just hear a scoop? Ryotaro-kun with a girlfriend?" He went inside and admired Musubi. "Wow! Beautiful! Sexy! Ryotaro!" He gave the young man a thumbs up. "Good job!"

Miura came in later, and also admired Musubi. Adjusting his glasses, he said, "Ryotaro-kun, let me give you some charms to improve your romantic life!"

"Eh!?" Ryotaro blushed.

"Me? Ryotaro-sama's girlfriend?" Musubi blushed as she put her hands to her cheeks. Her heart was beating. "Yes, I am Ryotaro-sama's girlfriend!"

"Ah! It's not like that!" Ryotaro flapped his arms in denial.

'She did steal your first kiss,' Urataros said.

Ryotaro groaned. Indeed, Musubi had stolen his first kiss.

"Anyway, she needs a place to stay so I thought she could stay in my old room," said Ryotaro.

"But, Ryotaro-sama, I want to stay with you," pouted Musubu.

'She's…she's too cute!!!" Ryotaro wailed mentally.

"Did she call you 'Ryotaro-sama'? Ozaki asked. "Oh my! What sort of relationship do you have?"

"It's nothing!" Ryotaro shouted before leading Musubi upstairs.

Once in his room, after locking the door, Ryotaro panted. "Musubi-san, there are some things you need to keep private."

"Alright, Ryotaro-sama," nodded Musubi as she sat on his bed.

'Come to think of it, this is the first time I've had a girl besides my sister in the same room as me,' thought Ryotaro.

'Lucky you, Ryotaro! Now, just sit next to her, loop your arm around her, whisper sweet nothings and then kiss her!' Urataros guided. 'Just do as I say and…'

'Urataros, now's not the time,' retorted Ryotaro. He had to focus. He sat down next to Musubi who wrapped her arm around his. "Mu-Musubi-san?" he stammered, blushing.

"I'm so glad I met you, my Ashikabi…"

Ryotaro sighed. She was cute but she had taken him by surprise with that kiss earlier. His phone rang and he picked it up, only to see a man on the screen, a man with white hair, a white tuxedo and wearing a cloak with a high collar like he was some sort of magician. He even wore sunglasses.

"WELCOME, RYOTARO NOGAMI, TO THE SEKIREI PLAN!" the man announced.

Ryotaro sweatdropped, "Who are you?"

The man nearly facefaulted before wagging his finger at Ryotaro. "Don't you watch the news? I am Minaka, the Game Master of the Sekirei Plan!"

"Minaka?" Where had Ryotaro heard that before. "Wait a minute! You mean owner and president of MBI!?"

"That's right, kiddo! And now I want to congratulate you on winging No. 88!"

"Oh, hello, Professor!" Musubi beamed at Minako.

"And hello to you too, No. 88! Looks like you've found your Ashikabi!"

"Yes! Not only is he kind, he is also strong!" said Musubi excitably.

"Wonderful! Fantastic! Now, Nogami-kun, there are some things you must know about the Sekirei Plan. The first and foremost important thing is to keep this all a secret, or else you will be punished!" Minako said. "You will get a severe penalty if you break this rule!"

Ryotaro gulped. That did not sound good.

"Now, as an Ashikabi you must participate in the Sekirei Plan, no exception. As of now there are 108 Sekirei which had been freed and they will fight until only one remains and the winner will ascend to heaven! Pretty cool, huh?"

Ryotaro already knew this from Owner so it didn't come as a surprise nor shock to him.

"Do you understand, Nogami-kun? Now that you're in, there's no backing out," said Minaka. The screen became blank.

"Anything after this is not going to surprise me," said Ryotaro. There was a knock at the door and Ryotaro opened it to reveal his sister. "What is it, Nee-san?"

"There's someone at the door for Musubi-san," answered Airi.

* * *

"Owner, don't you think it's dangerous for Ryotaro to be participating in such a dangerous game?" asked Hana.

"Have faith, Hana-kun," said Owner. "Ryotaro has a way of making the impossible happen."

"And he has us to back him up!" said Momotaros. "So there's nothing to worry about. Right, guys?"

"YEAH!" the Taros agreed.

Hana sighed and shook her head. As much as she had faith in Ryotato, this seemed like something beyond Den-O's specifications.

* * *

"Looks like we don't need to worry about new clothes for you," said Ryotaro. A large man in a suit had come and delivered Musubi extra sets of clothes, all identical, right down to her underwear. She even got an MBI VIP card with an unlimited balance. That was sure to help with his financial issues, even if it did seem a bit embarrassing to ask a girl to pay for his things.

Musubi noticed the clothes she was wearing were dirty so she was starting to undress herself. This made Ryotaro panic. "Musubi-san, what are you doing!?"

"Changing," she answered.

"Then I should leave," said Ryotaro.

"Why?" Musubi asked.

"Why?" Ryotaro gawked, "Because…because it's not right for a man to see another woman naked unless they are in a relationship."

"But we are in a relationship," answered Musubi. "You're my Ashikabi and I'm your Sekirei."

"Just…go to the bathroom and take a bath before you change," said Ryotaro.

"OK!" Musubi chirped. She began to undress again.

"The bathroom! The bathroom!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In a long sleeved shirt that barely hid her modesty and sitting on a bench in the park was a young woman with short and messy light brown hair the color of wheat with a melancholy expression. On her forehead was a Sekirei mark. That was the wrong place for it. She was a discarded number, a Sekirei unintelligible to enter the Sekirei Plan due to unforeseen circumstances. She was just sitting there, doing nothing.

"Hey, are you cold?" She looked up to see a pair of green eyes gazing down at her. She shook her head. "Don't lie. In those clothes you would be."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"A friend, and I know you're a Sekirei," he answered.

"I'm just a broken piece of junk," she answered.

"No, you're not," he said. "Now, you have two choices. You can stay here and wait till some creep finds you, or you can come with me. It's your choice."

She didn't want to be abandoned again. She wanted to be of use to someone, anyone. She didn't want to be worthless. "I'll…come with you."

"Good," he smiled. "I'm Shudo. Shudo Kagemaru."

"Akitzu," she answered. She then stood up and wrapped her arms around him before giving him a kiss. Nothing happened. However, the kiss was just as significant as her cold lips left his. "I pledge to you my faith and unquestioning loyalty, now and forever."

"And now 107 left," Shudo said. "Negataros, let's go. We're done here."

* * *

The next day, Ryotaro and Musubi were walking around town to find a new place to live. With Musubi's new appetite, despite her MBI VIP card, she would probably eat them out of house and home and after what happened earlier that morning…

* * *

_Ryotaro awoke with something soft pressed against his face. His eyes opened slowly before popping wide open as he realized he had his face in Musubi's naked breasts. He passed out, only for his sister and brother-in-law to find them in such a compromising position._

* * *

Airi and Sakurai had discussed if Ryotaro and Musubi wanted to do things like that together, they would need a place of their own. There was no compromise, really, and Airi just thought that it was time for Ryotaro to leave the nest. Ryotaro had money saved up but finding a place right now for the both of them was going to be difficult.

Also, last night, he had a strange dream.

* * *

_Ryotaro was in a forest. It was the same forest he'd gotten lost in when he was a child and Airi had to go look for him. He heard sobbing and followed it._

"_Hello, who's there?" Ryotaro looked up to see a little girl in a one piece green dress and long blonde hair with green eyes. She didn't look any older than 8 or 9. She was crying too._

"_Someone…help me…" she sobbed._

"_Hey, it's okay," Ryotaro said gently. "I'm here."_

"_Onii-chan?" she stared at him._

"_Yes, it's Onii-chan," he answered. "Who are you?"_

"_Ku…Kusano."_

"_Ku-chan then. Now, come on and jump. Onii-chan will catch you."_

* * *

"Where are we going to live? I'll need a job too," said Ryotaro. "Maybe construction work?"

'_That sounds fine! I can help you with my strength!_' said Kintaros.

'_I think a host club would be better_,' added Urataros. '_Just leave all the work to me_.'

Ryotaro chuckled in amusement. Maybe until they found a place they could stay on DenLiner. However, Musubi would still want to be close to him.

"Don't worry, Ryotaro-sama," said Musubi, holding his hand. "I'm alright with whatever place you choose."

Ryotaro blushed and smiled back, "Thank you, Musubi-san."

Musubi blushed too when she saw him smile. '_My Ashikabi is strong, kind and he has a nice smile! I think…no I know I am in love!_' Impulsively, she kissed his cheek.

* * *

Since Akitzu was a discarded number, she did not have a MBI VIP card. However, Shudo had his own funds through…underground means so it wasn't too difficult for him to but new clothes for Akitzu and as for combat clothes he'd selected something that looked nice on her. It was a short kimono with a bodice instead of an obi around her waist. It was opened slightly at the top to reveal her shoulders and cleavage. She wore a leather collar, which she insisted to mark herself as his and it also came with a short chain. She insisted on calling him 'Master' and after several times of trying to argue with her out of the habit, he finally relented. There was no arguing with an insistent Sekirei.

* * *

Again Ryotaro failed to find any new lodging. "Looks like it's the DenLiner for us," said Ryotaro.

"Excuse me, but you both seem like you could use help," spoke a kind voice. Ryotaro turned around to see a woman with long purple hair. She was beautiful, and dressed like a miko except with a purple hakama. In her arms was a shopping bag with vegetables.

"Oh, yes," nodded Ryotaro.

"Why don't you come with me? I manage an inn not too far from here," the woman offered.

Ryotaro blinked, "You'll help us? Just like that?"

"My husband never turned away from anyone who needed help," the woman quoted, "And I won't either. My name is Miya Asama. It's a pleasure to meet you."

At the same time, on the TV's in a nearby store, there was a news report of some strange activity at the botanical gardens.

* * *

Miya was definitely telling the truth about her home. The Izumo Inn she owned and managed had plenty of room for the two of them.

"Now, rent also includes meals," Miya explained, "And then I have a few ground rules we will discuss later, Nogami-san."

"I really appreciate the help, Miya-san," said Ryotaro.

"It's what my husband would've done," Miya smiled. Miya had explained earlier that her husband had died. Ryotaro offered his condolences, knowing what it was like to lose a loved one. He'd lost his parents too.

"See, Ryotaro-sama? I knew everything would work out in the end!" beamed Musubi. Ryotaro couldn't help but smile back. Her smile was contagious.

His phone suddenly rang and he picked it up. There was a message on it. "_To all Ashikabi! There is a unique Sekirei in the botanical gardens! First come first serve! Be the first to wing the Green Girl!_"

Ryotaro frowned when he read it. That message was not a good one.

* * *

Shudo received the same message as well. "Looks like we're going out tonight, Akitzu, Negataros."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryotaro would later be introduced to Uzume, a girl with long brown hair with breasts as big as Musubi's and an extremely handsome man that made him look plain in comparison named Kagari. Ryotaro also called Airi to get his things. He would pack up and gather the rest of his belongings the next day. For tonight, he had work to do.

* * *

Later that night, Ryotaro went to the botanical gardens with Musubi. They saw armed soldiers around the area. The two took cover behind a tree.

"Who are they?" Ryotaro asked.

"MBI's private army," Musubi informed him.

'_Impressive_,' stated Sieg.

'_Sieg? When did you get back on DenLiner?_' Ryotaro asked.

'_Oh, I came to visit my beautiful princess._'

Ryotaro shook his head. Earlier, he'd contacted the others and told them about the message and also the dream he had. He knew they had to be connected. The Green Girl could be that little girl he'd seen in his dream. He was just going with his gut feeling which Momotaros encouraged to follow.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around. He nearly screamed only to have a hand cover his mouth.

"Hush, kid," a scruffy looking man said. Behind him were two very familiar Sekirei. He removed his hand from Ryotaro's mouth.

'The S&M twins!" Ryotaro exclaimed.

"You!" Hikari and Hibiki glared.

"Oh, so you're the kid who gave my girls trouble," the man chuckled. "Name's Seo. I'm an Ashikabi too."

"Ryotaro Nogami," answered Ryotaro, "And this is Musubi."

"So, you're going to save the Green Girl too, huh?" Seo asked.

Ryotaro nodded. "That's right."

"Well, how about a partnership?" Seo offered. "I mean there's just the two of you. I think the five of us can work together."

"Thank you, but we're not alone," Ryotaro refused politely.

"OK, so how do you expect to go through those troops?" Seo asked. Ryotaro's eyes flashed yellow.

"Leave it to me! I'll make them cry!" K-Ryotaro said eagerly.

* * *

A car that could only be owned by someone with a huge amount of cash was parked near the botanical gardens.

"Yomi, go and find the Green Girl and bring her to me," a young male ordered as a girl exited from the car. She was carrying a scythe. She saluted, smiling.

"I won't fail, Master!" She then leapt into the botanical gardens.

* * *

Soldiers ran in panic as their armored vehicles were being tipped over or torn apart like paper. Bolts of lightning also rained down on the soldiers, knocking a few unconscious.

"Retreat! Retreat!"

Seo laughed, "Yeah, run you cowards!" His eyes fell on K-Ryotaro who was tipping over armored trucks like they were nothing. "You are one interesting kid."

"Ryotaro-sama, we've driven off all the soldiers," said Musubi. "Now what?"

Ryotaro regained control and said, "Wait out here. I'm going to find the girl."

"Alright," Musubi nodded.

Ryotaro entered the botanical gardens and found a tunnel made from the trees. He went inside and saw a green light. He went to investigate. Hearing sobbing, he knew he was on the right track as he followed the sound. He then saw, huddled in the corner, Kusano. "Ku-chan!" he called.

"Onii-chan!" Kusano beamed. She leapt and hugged him.

"Don't worry, Ku-chan, you're safe," said Ryotaro.

"Not for long," a feminine and sinister Sekirei spoke as she found them, wielding her scythe. "Now hand over the kid!"

Ryotaro's eyes flashed red as his hair spiked up with a red streak. "No way! I'm not going to lose!" He reached behind his back and drew out the Momosword, from his back, gripping it tightly. M-Ryotaro then charged at her, swinging. Their weapons clashed as sparks flew. Yomi gritted her teeth. No way a mere human could fight at the same level as a Sekirei and yet this person was actually doing it! Grunting, she pushed him back and knocked him backwards with the butt of her scythe, sending him crashing into a wall.

"Onii-chan!" Kusano cried out but her hair was grabbed. "Ow!"

Ryotaro, regaining consciousness and control, said, "Let…Ku-chan go."

"Sorry, but my Master wants her," said Yomi. "Now, come with me, brat!" Kusano kicked her shin and ran into Ryotaro's arms. "Ow!" Yomi let go and growled. "Why you…?"

POW!

A punch sent Yomi flying into a wooden wall.

"I am here!" Muisuni announced. "Ryotaro-sama, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, and WATCH OUT!" Ryotaro shouted as Yomi came down at Musubi. Musubi grabbed the tip of her scthe between her hands.

"You shouldn't play with sharp objects," said Musubi as she snapped the tip off.

"My death scythe!" shouted Yomi. "You bitch! DIE!!!"

Ryotaro watched as Musubi and Yomi fought with the two Sekirei fighting violently. Despite the tip of her scythe being broken off, Yomi could still cause considerable damage to Musubi due to the vacuum blades she could launch at the brunette Sekirei. A blast of vacuum blades actually tore of Musubi's top, leaving her topless. Ryotaro blushed as he saw this.

Yomi laughed, "Wow, you look really nice! You love giving your pervert of an Ashikabi a show, huh?"

"Someone like you will never understand Ryotaro-sama," said Musubi.

"What is there to understand?" Yomi sneered. "He's weak and useless. A pathetic little man. He can do nothing but watch as I eliminate you!" Yomi swung her scythe at Musubi but Musubi jumped and kicked her in the face. Snarling, Yomi exclaimed, "You'll pay for that!!!"

Even with all the excitement, Kusano had fallen asleep when he held her in his arms. As Ryotaro held the sleeping Kusano, he frowned as he watched Musubi fight. He then called for help, "Sieg, take care of Ku-chan for me." A white haze of energy flew out of Ryotaro and then reformed into the Swan Imagin known as Sieg. He was mostly white with a golden chest. His shoulders had feathers on them and he also had a raised collar. His head was white with wings flanking the side. His eyes were also a shining sapphire color.

"Let me take care of the little princess, Ryotaro," said Sieg as he took Kusano into his arms and held her protectively. "Do what you must."

Ryotaro nodded and he stood up. The Den-O belt appeared and equipped to the buckle was the K-Taros. The DenKamen Sword also appeared in his hand as he narrowed his eyes. He took the Den-O Pass out from his pocket and said, "Musubi-san, let me help you!"

"Ryotaro-sama!" gasped Musubi.

"Huh?" Yomi cocked an eyebrow. "What are you going to do with that toy?"

"This," said Ryotaro as he inserted the Den-O pass into the back of the DenKamen Sword's blade. "Henshin."

The sword called out, "**Liner Form!**"

Yomi watched as a suit of black and white armor enveloped Ryotaro when all of a sudden a ghost train appeared. It raced towards Ryotaro but since it was intangible it passed right through Ryotaro without harm. His armor began to change. His boots became red as did his bodysuit as the red color rose up his legs, leaving the sides black. The sleeves and gauntlets also changed, becoming black on the inner side, white on the outer side, with a red line running in between the black and white sides. New armor formed. It was mostly white with yellow headlights on the chest and some back and red accents which were also present on the broad shoulders. Finally, to complete the change, a T-shaped antennae rose and set on the top of his helmet as a pair of triangular eyes fit upon his faceplate with yellow, blue and purple spikes on the sides of the eyes.

Ryotaro had become Den-O Liner Form.

"Musubi-san, let me handle this," said Den-O as he strode towards Yomi who was stunned by the transformation.

"What sort of Ashikabi are you!?" she demanded.

"The Masked Ashikabi," he answered and then he swung his sword at her. She blocked with the shaft of her scythe and sparks flew as the weapons collided. They continued to swing at each other and their weapons clashed. Musubi watched, amazed, as her Ashikabi handled himself against another Sekirei.

Seo, Hikari and Hibiki watched the fight and Seo whistled, "Wow, now that kid really has some very interesting skills." He never expected Ryotaro to have any other tricks up his sleeve but now he knew better.

Den-O himself was trying not to harm Yomi. Defeating an Imagin was easy but fighting Sekirei was harder. He didn't want to kill any of them since they looked so human. But, he had to fight. He had to protect Kusano and Musubi.

He pulled the Delta Lever and the masks spun.

"**Ura Rod!**"

He pulled again.

"**Kin Axe!**"

And once more.

"**Ryu Gun!**"

He adopted Ryutaros' fancy dance moves as he dodged Yomi's swings. "Stand still!" she shouted, trying to land a strike but he was far too agile as he dodged. He then closed the gap between them and bashed her hard with the turntable hilt of his weapon, sending her crashing to the ground.

"**Momo Sword!**"

He pushed in the Delta Lever and the symbol in the centre of the hilt turned green. A red AuraLiner resembling DenLiner Gouka appeared around him as the golden energy tracks appeared under his feet. He rushed towards Yomi who could only shout in shock as he called, "Densha Giri!"

It was a killing move but this time Den-O used the flat side of his sword to execute the attack, striking Yomi violently and sending her flying. However, this managed to rip off all her clothes and exposing her Sekirei crest.

Musubi swiftly took advantage of this and chanted her norita as she touched the crest, "Fist of my contract, destroy the calamity of my Ashikabi!" Yomi screamed in shock. In a flash of pink light Yomi's crest vanished and before long she was unconscious.

Den-O wondered what Musubi had done but then turned his attention towards Sieg who was holding a sleeping Kusano. "Thank goodness." He turned to Musubi who was covering her naked breasts with her arms and he blushed under his helmet. "Musubi-san, you're alright."

"Yes, and you were amazing as well," said Musubi as she smiled to Den-O.

Seo sighed. "Let's go," he said to Hibiki and Hikari before they left the scene.

"Alright, let's take Ku-chan home," said Den-O.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," spoke a mysterious and stoic voice and Den-O spun around to see a familiar figure which also made Musubi gasp.

It was Den-O Sword Form but all the red parts of his armor were purple and decorated with black tribal markings which also decorated his gauntlets. He was holding the DenGasher in his hand and looked like he was ready to fight.

It was Nega Den-O!

"What?" Den-O gawked. "Negataros?"

"Give me No. 108 you damn Ashikabi," demanded Nega Den-O.

Den-O looked to Kusano and then back at Nega Den-O before shaking his head. "I…I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"She was calling to me! I'm not going to abandon her."

"Then…you leave me no choice!" Nega Den-O charged at Den-O, forcing Den-O to raise his sword to block Nega Den-O's attacks.

* * *

"Get out of my way!" Homura, a black clad male Sekirei with a mask covering the lower half of his face, demanded.

"I can't do that," Akitzu said emotionlessly. "My Master ordered me not to let anyone interfere."

Homura cursed as Akitzu's ice powers cancelled out his fire powers. He was definitely in for a hard battle.

TO BE CONTINUED....

Den-O: again I would like to thank Kamen Rider Chrome for remaking this wondeful chapter

Shudo: You know Den-O at least you have me

Den-O:Oh yeah that makes me feel so much better knowing your here

Shudo:You don;t have to sound that sarcastic about it you know

Den-O I know *Ice surronds me*....this sucks

Akitzu:Are you insulting my master

Shudo: Easy Akitzu

Den-O: *ice disappears* right well anyway don't forget to reveiw readers so till next chapter


End file.
